


Action ou vérité

by AzorART



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Humour, Just a little bit of fun, Truth or Dare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART
Summary: Une partie d'Action ou vérité dans le cockpit.Juste pour se marrer.





	Action ou vérité

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oLaunaAlvaraO](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oLaunaAlvaraO).
  * A translation of [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508215) by [0LaunaAlvara0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LaunaAlvara0/pseuds/0LaunaAlvara0). 



"Action ou vérité ?"

"Hmm ?" Martin était concentré à faire son rapport de vol et n'accordait pas vraiment d'attention à ce que le copilote disait.

"Je passe juste le temps, action ou vérité ?" Douglas répéta.

 

Martin s'arrêta d'écrire et s'apprêta à écouter l'autre homme. "Je ne jouerais pas à action ou vérité." Il dit avec assurance.

Douglas soupira. "Martin, on a 12 heures à passer coincés dans cet étroit tube en acier. On doit trouver une manière de passer le temps, d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Oui, mais je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu avec toi."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" Douglas semblait presque blessé. Presque.

"Bien, premièrement nous ne sommes plus des adolescents... et aussi... tu vas..." Il fit une pause, incertain de la manière d'annoncer la suite.

"Tu vas juste me poser des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir choisir 'action'... et je ne suis pas défié de faire quoi que ce soit par Douglas Richardson!"

"Allez ! Ça va être marrant."

"Marrant pour toi, de trouver un nouveau moyen de m'humilier, tu veux dire."

Douglas fronça les sourcils. "Je suis vexé. Tu oublies Martin, que je serais soumis aux mêmes règles que toi."

Martin le dévisagea avec suspicion. Il admit que la pensée qu'il eu la possibilité de prendre l'avantage sur son premier officier était vraiment tentante, mais il savait bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Sa cervelle lui criait de refuser, mais sa bouche n'écoutait pas, une fois de plus. "Et bien... je suppose que..."

 

_Bon sang !_

 

"Excellent" Douglas frappa dans ses mains. "Le premier à refuser une question ou un défi perd. Veux tu commencer ?"

"Euuh..." Martin hésita.

"Moi d'abord alors " Douglas lança avant que le capitaine n'eut une chance de répondre. "Action ou vérité ?"

 

_Oh, oh._

 

"V-vérité ?" Martin s'entendit prononcer, sa voix semblait distante. Ça allait mal finir pour lui.

Le copilote sembla réfléchir un moment, et Martin regretta immédiatement.

Douglas posa alors sa question "Si tu devais te faire faire un tatouage, Que serait-ce et où le mettrais-tu ?"

 

_Ça aurait pu être pire._

 

Martin resta silencieux un moment.

"Martin ?" Le pressa Douglas.

"Je réfléchis." Il rétorqua, se taisant de nouveau. "Je suppose, si je devais vraiment..." Il hésita, se sentant rougir. "Ailes ? Une paire d'ailes, sur l'omoplate."

La question la plus innocente avait le pouvoir de l’embarrasser, qui était évidemment le but de son premier officier.

 

_Enfin, Douglas._

 

"Totalement prévisible bien sur. J'espérais quelque chose de plus... fantaisiste."

Martin sentit un pic d'irritation. "Bien, excuse moi d'être aussi prévisible, mais tu as demandé !"

"Non, d'accord." Il concéda. "A ton tour"

Martin changea de position sur son siège, s'élevant un peu.

"Action ou vérité ?"

"Vérité."

"Ok, um..." Martin n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il allait demander à douglas, il fronça les sourcils, se creusant la cervelle et une idée se présenta. "Pourquoi as-tu été viré d'Air England ?" Il lança un regard plein de défi à l'autre homme.

Douglas s'étira légèrement sur sa chaise, ayant l'air plus nonchalant que jamais. "Contrebande." Il répondit, avant d'ajouter. "Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Bien sûr, c'était un sorte de malentendu en réalité."

"Oui... j'en suis sûr." Martin rétorqua d'un ton amusé.

 

"Action ou vérité ?" Douglas ne perdait pas de temps.

"Vérité" Le capitaine n'osait pas encore tenter un défi.

"As tu déjà volé quoi que ce soit ?"

Le copilote haussa un sourcil. Ok. Facile. "Non."

Martin eu un sourire en coin. "Sérieusement ?" Il avait l'air surpris. "Jamais ?"

"Jamais, c'est la vérité." Poursuivit Martin, offensé à l'idée même de voler.

"Même pas le cœur d'une jeune demoiselle ? Tss tss, Martin."

 

Il leva les yeux au plafond. "Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire..."

Douglas gloussa "Tu veux dire que, durant tes 34 années, tu n'as jamais volé quoi que ce soit ? Même un paquet de sucre dans un café ?"

"Euh, b-bien... Ce n'est pas exactement..." Il débuta.

"Oh, alors tu as déjà embarqué volontairement quelque chose ne t'appartenant pas."

"Ça ne compte pas !" Le capitaine exclama, essayant vraiment d'oublier l'histoire des paquets de sucre supplémentaires, ou les petites briques de lait qui sont tombées dans son sac de toile à maintes reprises à l'épicerie locale.

"Bien sûr que si. Voler, c'est voler, Martin." Le premier officier lui lança un rictus. "Je crois que je me sens un peu inconfortable, assis si près d'un voleur."

"Dit le contrebandier."

"Tu marques un point. A ton tour. Vérité." Douglas proposa, une lueur dans le regard.

Martin se creusa la cervelle pour une autre question un moment, avant de se décider. "As tu déjà été arrêté ?"

"Oui." Il répondit avec aisance. "Deux fois."

"Vraiment ? " Il prononça, incrédule "Pour quelles raisons ?"

"Et bien, c'est une question différente, n'est-ce pas ? Action ou vérité ?"

 

_Il s'était fait avoir_.

 

"Vérité ?"

"Quand et où as-tu eu ton premier baiser ?"

"Douglas !" Le jeune homme s'écria, refoulant un rougissement. "Je ne répondrais pas à ça !"

"Oh ? Considériez-vous la défaite, my Captain ?"

"Sûrement pas, mais... c'est pas juste !" Il protesta.

"Mais si, ce sont les règles." Le premier officier arborait un regard plein de défi.

Martin était assit, le fixant un moment. Il considéra mentir, avant de réaliser que il n'était pas meilleur à mentir qu'Arthur. "Je, je..." Il balbutia, avant de décider qu'il serait plus simple de juste subir l'humiliation.

"J'avais 18 ans et c'était dans le labo de science à l'université." Les mots étaient forcés hors de sa bouche, rapidement et le silence tomba quand il eut fini.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

 

_Fantastique._

 

"Dans le laboratoire ? Tu était un vrai Roméo, hein ?"

 

_Et voilà._

 

"Oui, bon." Il soupira. "C'était un commencement tardif, ok ?" Il pouvait presque sentir son visage gagner une teinte supplémentaire de rouge.

"Tu m'impressionnes. J'ai juste commenté ton choix du lieu, cependant." "Oui. Bien sûr." Il rétorqua, sachant pertinemment que Douglas enregistrait l'information dans sa mémoire afin de la réutiliser plus tard.

"Ton tour. Je pense que je vais partir sur un défi"

Martin espérait qu'il proposerait cela. "Je te défie de flirter avec Carolyn." Il ricana, avec un rictus.

" _Quoi !?"_ Le copilote s'étouffa presque, "Je ne flirte _PAS_ avec Carolyn !"

Le sourire de Martin s'élargit encore, à la réaction de son camarade. "Je gagne, donc ?"

Douglas le fixa un moment. "Absolument pas."

Il activa l'intercom. "Carolyn ? Pourrais-tu nous rejoindre à la cabine de pilotage un moment ? Merci."

Le capitaine s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras. Ça allait s'avérer intéressant.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit brusquement et une Carolyn énervée entra.

"Vaudrait mieux pour vous deux que ça soit important. Douglas, si tu n'avais pas remarqué, il s'avère que je suis très occupée à m'occuper de ces idiots de passagers."

Le copilote inspira un grand coup, et Martin s'efforça de ne pas rire. "Ah Carolyn. Tu es en beauté aujourd'hui, je devrais même dire, tu as l'air radieuse. As-tu fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici, ni à quoi vous jouez. Mais quoi que ce soit, la réponse est non." Carolyn fronça les sourcils.

Douglas prétendit d'avoir été blessé. "Jouer ? On ne peut plus complimenter une femme ?"

Elle semblait maintenant énervée. "Écoute maintenant, Richardson..."

"Est-ce une nouvelle chemise? Cette couleur va bien avec ton teint. Fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux." Il continua, la coupant net.

Carolyn lança un coup d’œil au vêtement qu'elle portait. "Et bien, il..." avant de réaliser à qui elle parlait. "Oh, je vois." Elle s'arrêta, fixant le copilote et le capitaine alternativement. "C'est un de vos jeux pour vos occuper pendant les vols, n'est-ce pas ?"

Aucun des deux ne répondit, alors elle continua. "Suis-je le sujet d'une démonstration de drague pour Martin ? Parce que je ne suis pas sure d'avoir la patience nécessaire là."

Martin allait protester, mais elle le coupa. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties. Certains d'entre nous travaillent, ne restent pas assis à manger du fromage."

Et sur ce elle sortit de la cabine de pilotage.

 

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Douglas ne soupira: "A mon tour, je crois."

"Non, attends" Martin le coupa. "Tu n'as pas complété mon défi."

"Si."

"Tu appelles cela flirter, Douglas?" Martin ne pu s'empêcher de rire. "Même moi, je peux faire mieux que ça."

"J'en doute, capitaine. Tu oublies, j'ai assisté à tes effrayantes techniques de drague. En plus, ce n'était que le début. Et comme ton défi ne présentait aucune durée, ni le besoin du sujet à retourner le sentiment, je pense que nous pouvons considérer cela comme un succès." Il fit une pause pour l'effet.

"Maintenant... action ou vérité ?"

Martin n'avait aucune intention de risquer un défi. "Vérité."

"Pas un défi ? Quelle honte. J'en avait un bon en plus." Le copilote arborait un rictus presque maléfique.

"Et bien... dans ce cas, si tu devais embrasser Arthur ou Carl de la tour de contrôle, qui choisirais-tu ?"

Martin sirotait son café et le recracha presque sous le choc.

"Dans quel monde démoniaque devrais-je avoir le choix d'embrasser Arthur ou Carl ?!"

"Oh, je ne sais pas... " Le premier officier s'enfonça dans son siège. "Imagine que ta vie en dépendait."

"Oui." Martin s'exclama vivement. "Ça devrait bien être le cas."

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si borné."

"Je... ne le suis pas !" Il semblait quelque peu exaspéré. "Je ne veux juste pas imaginer l'un ou l'autre scénario."

"Je ne te demande pas de l'imaginer."

"C'est toi qui m'as mis l'image en tête !" Il frotta ses tempes, en une tentative de chasser les images mentales avant de grogner. "Mon dieu."

"Allez, dis ! Lequel serait-ce ?" Douglas ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, et son camarade était désespéré de ne pas perdre la face.

"Eh..." Le capitaine gagnait du temps, regardant partout ce qui n'était pas Douglas. "Si je devais... si je n'avais pas d'autre choix, si j'étais menacé avec un pistolet à la tempe. Je suppose... que je choisirais..."

 

"Peut-être que si tu te décidais un peu plus lentement, nous nous écraserions dans une montagne et tu n'aurais pas à répondre."

"Tais toi, Douglas."

Le capitaine inspira profondément. "Carl."

"Vraiment ?" Il haussa les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" Martin avait l'air paranoïaque au ton de sa voix. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Oh, rien." Le copilote renifla. "Juste un sentiment de tristesse pour ce pauvre Arthur. Rejeté par le Capitaine Crieff."

Martin le fixa. "Ne soit pas ridicule, je ne pourrais dire Arthur. Ça serait... mal. C'est Arthur."

"Mais de l'autre côté, Carl..." Douglas eu un rictus.

 

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la chaleur regagner ses joues. Pas question qu'il rougisse encore. "Tu m'as demandé de choisir un des deux !"

"C'est vrai." Il acquiesça lentement. "Naturellement, tu aurais pu choisir la mort à la place. Mais ce n'était pas ton souhait, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Mais... Tu... C'est..." Martin balbutia, la face cramoisie.

Douglas l'observa l'air amusé et Martin réalisa soudainement qu'il était royalement terminé. "Oh, ah, ah. Tu es hilarant." Il fit, ironiquement.

"C'est difficilement ma faute si tu te fais si facilement avoir, capitaine. Ton tour."

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

"Action ou vérité ?" Il demanda, calculateur.

 

_Je suis sur le point de te rendre la pareille, Douglas Richardson. Ça va venir._

 

"Vérité." Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur le visage de Martin, alors qu'il réfléchissait. "As-tu..." Il débuta, confiant. "déjà embrassé un homme ?"

 

_Ça t'apprendra !_

 

Il attendit, mais rien n’annonçait une réponse à venir de la part du copilote. Celui-ci se pencha en arrière sur son siège, et répondit sans le moindre soupçon de préoccupation. "Certainement, j'ai déjà fait cela."

Martin ne pouvait cacher sa surprise. "Quoi ?! Vraiment ?!"

Douglas le regarda nonchalamment "Tu as l'air surpris."

"Je le suis." Il rétorqua "Je ne soupçonnais pas que … Je veux dire, je pensais que tu étais... tu es..."

"Oh Martin, as tu perdu tes mots ?"

"Non, non..." Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Tu es vraiment..." Martin ne pouvait y croire.

 

_Douglas. Réellement ?_

 

Le copilote s'étira, et ajouta "Je pense que le French kiss était mon préféré."

"Le... quoi ?!" Martin était à la fois morbidement fasciné et aussi certain qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

A ce moment Arthur le steward choisi de se précipiter dans la cabine de pilotage, apportant une restauration aux pilotes "Hey chaps, dîner ?"

Tout deux soulagèrent Arthur de la 'nourriture' qu'il apportait.

"Vous jouez à quelque chose ?" Il demanda, joyeusement.

"Nous parlions juste du French kissing, Arthur."

Lança Douglas nonchalamment.

Martin frémit intérieurement. Il était conscient que la vie amoureuse du steward était sans aucun doute plus riche que la sienne, une effrayante pensée indubitablement. "

Oh." Celui d'Arthur était le visage même de l'innocence. "Genre, avec la langue ?"

"Mon dieu." Martin s'entendit gémir bruyamment.

Le copilote ne tiqua pas. "Exactement, Arthur. C'est certainement possible de le faire avec la langue."

"Absolument _brillant_."

Martin était à deux doigts de laisser tomber son visage dans son assiette.

"Je suis d'accord." Fut la réponse de Douglas. "Ça peut être pas mal 'brillant' quand on sait comment s'y prendre."

"Oh, je suis assez bon à ça." Arthur s'exclama. Sans une pointe d'arrogance ou de suffisance, c'était juste du pur Arthur.

Douglas eu un sourire en coin à Martin, exprès. "Il se trouve que tu as choisi la mauvaise personne plus tôt, Martin."

"Douglas." Martin le défendit de continuer plus loin.

"Aimes-tu faire le 'French kissing' alors, Skip ?"

Le capitaine se sentit au fond d'un trou, de se faire questionner de la sorte par Arthur. Lui, de toutes les personnes.

"Non, enfin... je veux dire... Mais... Bien sur, avec la bonne personne..." Il laissa pendre ses paroles, refoulant un rougissement, comme toujours.

"Ouais, mais je parie que Kate est la bonne personne ?" Il demanda, innocemment.

"Oui." Martin répondit en prenant son temps, n'ayant vraiment pas l'envie d'avoir cette conversation, en particulier avec le steward.

 

"Comme est Carl, on dirait." Douglas glissa.

"Tu veux embrasser Carl de la tour de contrôle, Skip ?"

"Absolument pas ! Martin cria avec plus énergie que prévu.

"Douglas ne fait que plaisanter." Il tenta d'expliquer à un Arthur confus. Une idée vengeresse surgit dans son esprit.

"Douglas me racontait juste la fois où il a embrassé un homme."

 

_Prends ça, Douglas !_

 

A son crédit, Arthur n'eut pas l'air surprit par la révélation.

"Oui." Douglas entonna, ignorant l'air de victoire sur le visage de son capitaine.

Martin réalisa avec déception qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir Douglas.

"Tu parlais d'un de ces baisers européens sur les joues, comme avec un de tes variés amis contrebandiers, hein ?" Il pausa, ajoutant avec amer.

"Oh, très malin. Ha ha."

 

"Bien sûr Martin, que _pensais_ tu que je voulais dire ?"


End file.
